Tokki
by gomnini
Summary: Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai menjadi gila hanya karena penis seorang anak kecil. / EXO HUNHAN GS DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

TOKKI

.

.

EXO HUNHAN

GS

.

.

"Tinggalkan si lebian itu sendirian. Kalau kau tidak ingin menjadi korbannya Byun Baekhyun!" si menyebalkan Park Chanyeol sengaja mengucapkan itu dengan nada menyindir yang keras agar seluruh kelas memperhatikan si cantik lesbian –Luhan yang kini sedang memerah menahan amarah.

"siapa yang kau panggil lesbi, hah?" Luhan membentak Chanyeol yang membuat semua kini menatap mereka berdua. Baekhyun perlahan menjauh dari sisi Luhan.

"hahahaa siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Ketua kelas tidak berguna." Chanyeol berkata sembari memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya. Sudah dibilang lesbi, tidak berguna lagi, tentu saja Luhan marah. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dari bangkunya dan memukul rahang Chanyeol dengan kasar.

Chanyeol mendecih.

"maaf saja ya. Aku ini _gentleman _jadi tidak akan memukul wanita. Kecuali–" Chanyeol melayangkan tijuan di pipi kiri Luhan. "wanita itu bukan benar-benar wanita yang sesungguhnya."

Rahang Luhan mengeras dan wajahnya makin memerah. "apa yang kau maksud dengan bukan wanita yang sesungguhnya hah? Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Luhan meninju pipi kiri Chanyeol.

"bagaimana bisa wanita yang menyukai sesama wanita itu bisa disebut wanita. Sini kau brengsek! Kalau berani kau pukul lagi aku!" ujar Chanyeol bersamaan mendaratnya bogem ke pipi kiri Luhan. Gadis manis itu semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan meninju perut si lelaki. Chanyeol menyeringai kejam.

Luhan menyerang lagi rahang Chanyeol yang menyebabkan ujung bibir pria itu berdarah. Semua yang menyaksikan beringsut mundur. Tidak ada yang berani memisahkan mereka atau mereka akan ikut babak belur. Pertempuran antara Chanyeol dan Luhan memang sudah sering terjadi di kelas jadi mereka tidak terlalu terkejut. Tapi baru kali ini sampai terjadi baku hantam seperti itu.

Mereka sebenarnya takut terjadi apa-apa apalagi Luhan adalah seorang wanita. Tapi melihat Luhan yang terlihat baik-baik saja itu mereka memilih untuk tidak ikut campur.

Luhan terus saja memukuli Chanyeol yang dibalas olokan, decihan, atau bahkan pukulan ringan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah terjatuh di lantai dan Luhan hampir saja menginjak perut Chanyeol sebelum seorang guru datang dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk segera pergi ke ruang konseling.

Chanyeol bangkit dengan seringai menyebalkan dan Luhan hanya berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya yang terlanjur panas.

.

.

"Jadi kali apa lagi Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mendengus malas. Bae Su Ji-_ssaem_ –si guru konseling- memang terlalu baik kepada Luhan.

"Dia memukul sampai babak belur _ssaem._ Lihatlah!" Chanyeol menunjuk pipinya yang lebam dan ujung bibirnya yang terdapat darah yang sudah kering.

"Luhan kan gadis yang baik, dia tidak akan memukulmu kalau kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Jadi apa?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "dia begitu karena dia bukan ga–"

Suji melotot pada Chanyeol. "iya-iya." Tubuh Chanyeol melemas.

"lagipula laki-laki macam apa yang memukul perempuan.." Luhan menggurutu lirih tapi Suji masih bisa mendengarnya. "benarkah?" tanya Suji antusias, sangat antusias seakan dia akan mendapat korban lagi untuk dihukum.

Luhan mengangguk.

Chanyeol mendecih.

"baiklah Park Chanyeol, sepulang sekolah toilet lantai dua dan halaman belakag. Mengerti?"

"tapi _ssaem–_" Suji menggeleng. "kau sudah memukul seorang wanita Chanyeol. Itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan."

"tapi dia juga sudah memukulku!" bentak Chanyeol tidak terima. "lagipula dia–"

"CHANYEOL! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau juga sudah mencoba mencermakan nama baik Luhan? Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengannya sampai kau seperti itu?" tanpa sadar Suji juga membentak Chanyeol.

Luhan hanya terdiam menyaksikan keduanya.

"baiklah. _Seonsaengnim_ memang tidak akan pernah tahu masalahnya." Chanyeol keluar dari ruang konseling dan membanting pintunya. Suji mengurut keningnya. Luhan berusaha menenangkan guru konselingnya yang masih muda itu.

"anda tidak apa-apa _ssaem?_" Suji menggeleng. Luhan yang sadar diri langsung pamit lalu menutup pintu ruang konseling sepelan mungkin.

Suji jengah melihat tingkah kedua sepupunya yang terlalu kekanakan tersebut.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Luhan langsung membereskan barangnya dan bergegas pulang. Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan buru-buru mendekati gadis mata rusa itu sebelum dia keluar kelas.

"Luhan, maafkan Chanyeol ya. Dia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima, yah kau tahu kan?" Baekhyun berucap dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Luhan tersenyum. "tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kok."

Luhan berjalan keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap cemas ke arah punggungnya.

.

.

Luhan tidak langsung pulang. Dia mampir dulu ke taman dekat kompleks perumahannya untuk menata hatinya yang berantakan. Menyiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu dengan ibu tirinya –yang juga merupakan ibu kandung Chanyeol.

Gadis manis yang sedikit tomboy itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman yang terlihat lebih ramai hari ini. gadis 17 tahun itupun terkekeh saat melihat seorang anak lelaki sedang buang air kecil di belakang pohon. Entah kenapa, dia merasa tertarik dengan anak lelaki itu dan memutuskan untuk mendekat.

"hai!" kaget Luhan sambil menepuk pundak anak itu. Si kecil yang belum selesai mengancingkan celananya itu terjungkat kaget. Luhan cekikikan.

"_noona, _apa yang _noona _lakukan disini?" si kecil ngambek dengan aksen cadel yang begitu menggemaskan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah terpaku pada penis yang cukup besar –untuk anak seusia anak itu- dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Sehun –si kecil- yang sadar kemana arah mata Luhan segera menutupi kebanggaannya itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"_noona! Noona_ lihat apa sih?" Sehun meneriaki Luhan yang membuat gadis itu sadar dari _lamunan_nya.

"adik kecil tampan sekali, siapa namanya?" Luhan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun. sambil menyeriangi seksi, dia mengelus punggung Sehun. Sehun bergidik ngeri melihat kakak di depannya ini.

"S-Sehun."

Luhan yang mendengar suara tergagap Sehun semakin tertarik. Dia menurunkan celana Sehun yang belum terkancing dan menggenggam penis Sehun yang membuat "_uh–_" Sehun melenguh kecil.

Luhan meremas penis Sehun dengan gemas –kasar maksudnya- yang membuat anak kecil itu terengah-engah. Untung saja mereka sedang berada di balik pohon jadi tidak ada yang melihat.

Luhan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada penis Sehun dan kini mengocoknya dengan tempo lambat. Kaki Sehun gemetar.

"_noonahh _apa yang_ noona_ laku-_ahh" _Sehun mengatakannya dengan sedikit terisak. Perutnya melilit sesak yang membuatnya takut dengan apa yang dilakukan kakak di depannya ini.

Luhan semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada penis Sehun sampai akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan kental yang Luhan yakini baru Sehun keluarkan untuk pertama kali.

Sehun terengah, Luhan juga. Dia segera menaikkan celana dalam Sehun, menaikkan _zipper_ dan mengancingkan celana Sehun. Lalu menepuk kejantanan Sehun dari luar celananya.

"enakkan?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin pada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk ragu. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"lain kali kita bertemu lagi ya. _Noona _akan menunjukkan pada Sehun yang lebih enak dari ini tapi-"

Luhan melirik Sehun yang matanya bebinar antusias.

"Sehun tidak boleh mengatakannya pada orang lain. Termasuk orang tua Sehun. mengerti?"

Sehun kecil mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum dan menunjuk pipi kiriya yang agak terlihat lebam agar Sehun mau mengecupnya. Sehun kecil menurut saja dan segera menuju kawanannya yang sudah mengomel karena Sehun terlalu lama.

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun. Lalu menepuk kasar keningnya seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"ya ampun! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

TBC

_Tokki =_ kelinci

Saya tahu kalau judulnya ga bakal nyambung sama isinya.

Chapter depan ada adegan ranjang/tidaknya tergantung permintaan. Maaf juga hellove! belum dilanjut malah bikin ff baru.

Maaf juga kalau mungkin kalian bingung karena saya sering ganti uname. Sebenarnya juga ga pengen ganti tapi keadaan rl memaksa.

Saya tahu ini masih banyak kekurangan jadi dimohon kritik dan sarannya ya J))))


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku pulang.."

Luhan mengganti sepatunya dengan _slippers_ berwarna kuning miliknya. Nyonya Bae yang mendengar suara anak perempuannya pun langsung menghentikan sejenak kegiatan membuat kuenya dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih di ruang tamu.

"sudah pulang Lu?"

"Mama bisa lihat sendiri." Luhan menjawab ketus dan Nyonya Bae hanya tersenyum tipis. _Beda sekali dengan Chanyeol.._

"Bagaimana tadi sekolahnya?" Nyonya Bae masih berusaha mengajak Luhan berbicara. Tapi sepertinya anak itu tidak berminat. "biasa saja."

Luhan pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Nyonya Bae yang tersenyum sedih melihat anak tirinya itu.

.

.

Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Ini bahkan hampir pukul tiga pagi. Bayangan tangannya yang mengocok penis Sehun sangat mengganggunya. Uh, kenapa harus anak kecil sih..

Luhan membuka kaosnya. Jemari lentiknya beranjak untuk menelusuri bagian tubuh atasnya yang hanya tertutup bagian dadanya saja. Mengusap tubuh itu dengan lembut.

Luhan memasukkan jarinya ke belahan dada yang terlihat sempit dari balik branya. Menggesek jarinya diantara kedua bongkahan miliknya. Tidak ada perasaan apa-apa. Hanya perasaan puas yang dirasakan Luhan pada fakta bahwa payudaranya masih cukup besar untuk membuat jarinya terjepit.

Katakanlah Luhan adalah seorang maniak. Ya, karena masturbasi adalah salah satu dari sekian hobinya.

Bukan hobi sih.. hanya saja dia suka.

Luhan melanjutkannya dengan meremas payudara kirinya lalu menjepit putingnya dari luar. Luhan mendesis keenakan saat dia menggesek klitorisnya dari luar celana.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, dia segera meloloskan semua yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di ranjang. Dia mulai mengarahkan jari tengah tangan kirinya untuk menggesek klitorisnya secara langsung. Menggeseknya dengan pelan dan lembut. Dilanjutkan dengan mencubit dan memelintir klitorisnya sendiri yang membuat nafas Luhan semakin mendesah. Luhan kembali menggeseknya namun kini dengan lebih cepat yang membuat gadis itu mendongak dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

Beberapa menit, Luhan masih terus menggesek klitorisnya sambil meremas payudaranya dan sesekali memilin putingnya. Dalam hati dia merutuk karena sudah menghilangkan vibrator miliknya.

Luhan membuka lubang beceknya menggunakan kedua jarinya lalu menoel(?) cairan yang keluar dari situ dengan jari tengahnya. Lalu gadis itu kembali menggesek klitorisnya dengan jarinya yang kini telah basah dan lengket.

Dan itu membuat gadis 17 tahun itu makin bergairah.

Luhan merasa perutnya melilit menyenangkan dan berakhir dengan lenguhan panjang dari gadis cantik itu saat dia mendapat puncaknya.

Luhan terengah karena ulah jarinya sendiri.

Menyenangkan. Walaupun biasanya akan lebih mudah hanya dengan vibrator yang bergetar di klitorisnya. Tapi ini lebih merangsangnya.

Tidak ingin setengah-setengah, gadis itupun bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret sebuah kursi kayu ke tengah ruangan. Dia berjalan menuju lemarinya lalu mengambil sebuah dildo.

Luhan menggantung(?) dildonya pada kaki kursi yang sudah dipasangi paku. Dia memposisikan dirinya untuk menungging lalu mundur untuk memasukkan dildo ke vaginanya.

"_ugh-" _gumamnya saat dirasa dildo itu sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Dia berhenti sebentar untuk menyesuaikan vaginanya yang terasa penuh.

Luhan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur. Detik berikutnya dia menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih brutal dan itu menyebabkan dildo itu menusuk ke bagian terdalam kewanitaannya. Luhan menjerit keras karena nikmat.

Luhan melirik ke arah cermin dan gairahnya makin naik saat melihat bayangan dirinya yang menungging sedang bergerak brutal beserta kedua payudaranya yang memantul seksi.

Ia tidak perlu takut ketahuan karena semua kamar di rumahnya kedap suara.

Luhan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya semangat saat dildo itu berkali-kali menusuknya.

"_engh ahhh hmm~ engh engh enGH!" _jerit Luhan saat dia mendapat puncaknya. Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di karpet bulunya lemas. Dia menitikkan air mata karena nikmat yang baru saja dia dapatkan.

Setelah cukup beristirahat, dia segera beranjak ke kasur untuk tidur tanpa membereskan semua kekacauan yang dia buat.

.

.

"ma, pa, Luhan berangkat." Ujar Luhan sambil mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya. "tidak sarapan Lu?" tanya mamanya. Luhan menggeleng lalu bergegas memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari kediaman keluarga Lu tersebut.

Luhan bersekolah di sekolah khusus wanita yang tiga tahun lalu menjadi sekolah campuran. Jadi murid pria di sekolahnya masih sangat sedikit di banding murid wanitanya. Dan itu adalah salah satu faktor yang membuat Chanyeol mengatainya seorang lesbian.

Saat Chanyeol menemukan Luhan dan seorang teman sedang saling meraba di ruang ganti.

.

.

_Murid perempuan kelas 12-C berlarian untuk segera sampai di kantin. Pelajaran olahraga baru saja berakhir bersamaan dengan berbunyinya bel istirahat sekolah Luhan._

_Dan kebetulan sekali hanya tersisa Luhan dan Minseok di ruang ganti._

_Terlihat Minseok yang masih hanya memakai roknya dan Luhan yang telanjang bulat sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang._

"_jadi begini Lu, Jongdae mengajakku melakukan seks tapi aku takut.." curhat Minseok. "kenapa harus takut?"_

"_aku takut tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia kecewa?"_

"_tidak akan Minseok. Apa menurutmu pengantin baru membutuhkan latihan untuk malam pertama mereka? Tidak kan? Mereka melakukannya secara spontan Minseok."_

"_aku takut kalau Jongdae tidak suka dengan bentuk tubuhku.." Minseok memelankan suaranya saat mengatakan itu. Luhan tersenyum kecil. "hanya jika Jongdae bodoh dia akan menolak tubuhmu Minseok. Banyak wanita yang menginginkan tubuh sepertimu."_

"_bagaimana jika aku tidak terbiasa dan akan terkesan menolaknya?"_

"_kau harus membiasakan dirimu." Minseok menghela nafas. "aku tidak-_ahh~" _Minseok tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya saat Luhan meremas salah satu payudaranya. Minseok melotot sebal pada Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah._

_Luhan membalik tubuh Minseok untuk memunggunginya dan memeluk gadis berdada penuh itu dari belakang. Dia menangkupkan tangannya pada payudara sintal Minseok dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Minseok. Membuat Minseok mendesah hebat karena tak sengaja jari Luhan menyenggol klitorisnya._

"_Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Minseok tetap mendesah. "kita sedang berlatih Minseok.." jawab Luhan sambil meremas sesekali memilin puting Minseok. Lalu membalikkan tubuh Minseok kasar dan membaringkan gadis awam itu di bangku panjang tersebut._

_Luhan menjilat leher Minseok dan terus kebawah sampai bertemu dengan salah satu puting tegang Minseok. Luhan menjilatinya dan menghisap puting itu keras yang menyebabkan Minseok ikut meremas bokong Luhan sebagai pelampiasan._

_Dan tanpa sengaja, kedua vagina becek itu bergesekan tepat saat seorang pemuda masuk ke ruang ganti tersebut._

.

.

Setelahnya Luhan dan Minseok terlibat dalam skandal lesbian tapi berita itu cepat menghilang karena Minseok yang dikabarkan berkencan dengan Kim Jongdae. Semua murid menjadi menganggap berita dari Chanyeol itu hanya sebuah kabar burung atau sebenarnya mereka hanya sedang bermasturbasi bersama.

Karena mereka tahu Chanyeol dendam kepada Luhan.

Lagipula kenapa Chanyeol bisa ada di ruang ganti wanita saat itu?

.

.

_Chanyeol yang marah saat dituduh teman-temannya seorang maniak –karena masuk ke ruang ganti wanita- pun memilih untuk membolos lewat tembok bolong di belakang sekolah. Setelah membereskan semua barangnya, Chanyeol bergegas ke belakang sekolah dan apa yang didapatinya ternyata adalah celana dalam Baekhyun yang terlihat karena dia sedang menungging untuk melewati lubang tembok tersebut._

_Sepertinya Baekhyun juga berniat membolos._

_Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya marah. Melainkan seorang gadis yang sedang menatap lurus ke kaki jenjang Baekhyun sambil menenteng tasnya. Sepertinya gadis itu adalah teman membolos Baekhyun kali ini._

_Wajah Chanyeol memerah dalam sekejap saat melihat gadis yang ternyata adalah Luhan._

_._

_._

Chanyeol menatap Luhan kesal saat melihat gadis yang sudah merebut ibunya tersebut bergegas keluar kelas. Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi dan gadis itu segera saja menenteng tasnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan nyalang Chanyeol untuknya.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi kau dendam pada Luhan. Lagipula ibumu sendiri kan yang memutuskan untuk menikah dengan ayahnya." Itu Baekhyun. "aku tidak perlu omong kosongmu Baek."

Baekhyun mendesah lemah. "mereka akan pindah ke China setelah Luhan lulus. Tidak ada gunanya lagi Chanyeol."

"apa kau bilang? Pindah? Mereka? I-ibu.." Chanyeol bergumam sedih. "ayahmu akan merasa sangat buruk kalau dia tahu anaknya bersikap seperti ini Chanyeol.." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap pelang lengan Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri untuk pulang.

.

.

Luhan bersenandung riang saat menemukan Sehun yang kini sedang duduk sendirian di bangku tempatnya kemarin.

"hai Sehun!" sapa Luhan. Bocah 11 tahun itupun menoleh ke arah kakak cantik yang memainkan penisnya kemarin. "oh hai _noona_." Jawab Sehun lesu.

"kau kenapa lesu begitu?" Luhan bertanya pada bocah yang baru saja dinobatkannya sebagai salah satu kesayangannya tersebut. Walaupun ini masih pertemuan kedua mereka.

"teman-teman menjauhiku. Kata mereka Sehun selalu mengacaukan permainan mereka.." ujar Sehun sedih. Walaupun sudah kelas 6 SD, dia masih polos sekali. Luhan terkikik dalam hati melihat cara bicara Sehun yang lucu.

"bagaimana kalau Sehun main dengan _noona_ saja?"

Sehun mendongak. Menatap Luhan penuh harap.

"apa asyik bermain dengan anak perempuan?" Luhan terkekeh. Sehun ternyata lucu sekali. "asyik kok. Lebih asyik daripada bermain dengan teman-teman Sehun."

Sehun mangut-mangut.

"kalau begitu, Sehun mau deh _noona."_

_Dan Luhanpun menyeringai dalam hati._

.

.

Mereka berdua berada di kamar Luhan dengan Sehun yang menganga melihat tubuh telanjang Luhan. Sambil sesekali menggumamkan "_oh jadi seperti ini tubuh perempuan." _Atau _"jadi begitu ya bentuknya, bulat. Besar sekali. Memang punya _noona_ yang besar atau memang semuanya juga segitu?"_

Dan Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah bocah di depannya.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Sehun masih bingung kenapa kakak ini membuka bajunya.

"_noona_, sebenarnya kita mau main apa sih?"

"kita akan bermain dengan tubuh kita Sehun." Sehun mengernyit bingung mendengar jawaban kak Luhan. "memang bisa ya?"

"bisa dong.." jawab Luhan sambil mendekat ke arah Sehun yang kini sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Perlahan dia membuka kancing seragam Sehun lalu meleparnya asal. Dia menelan ludah saat melihat tubuh putih mulus anak lelaki di depannya.

"_noona, _kenapa baju Sehun dibuka?" Luhan tersenyum lalu memainkan jarinya di dada Sehun. "sudah ikuti saja permainannya.." desah Luhan di telinga Sehun yang membuat bocah itu bergidik ngeri.

Tangan nakal Luhan mulai turun membelai kejantaan Sehun dari luar celananya. Sehun mencengkram _bed cover_ Luhan erat.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya di sebelah Sehun lalu berjongkok di depan bocah itu. Dia membuka kancing celana Sehun dan mengeluarkan penis Sehun yang langsung menegang saat Luhan menyentuhnya.

"aduh, ini imut sekali. Aku jadi ingin memakannya." Ucap Luhan nakal lalu memasukkan penis Sehun ke mulutnya. Sehun memejamkan mata merasakan kenikmatan mulut Luhan dan dia mengeratkan cengkramannya.

Luhan memutar lidahnya di penis panjang anak itu dan menutup lubang kencing Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati supaya dia tetap bisa kuat menggahadapi godaan ini.

Merasa belum cukup tegang, Luhanpun mengocok penis Sehun cepat yang mau tidak mau membuat bocah itu mendesah.

Lagi-lagi Luhan memasukkan penis Sehun ke mulutnya. Mengulumnya. Menyedotnya. Menggigit sampai urat-urat kasar muncul di penis Sehun. Luhan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya memberikan servis lebih untuk Sehun.

"Uhh~ tidak bisa lebih dalam lagi, lebih basah?" racau Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dalam kulumannya. Dia semakin memajukan kepalanya.

Luhan terus mengulum penis Sehun sampai "_Akh!"_, bocah itu mendapatkan puncaknya.

Sehun terngah di kasur Luhan. "apa kau tahu cara memanjakan wanita, sayang?" entah kapan, kini Luhan sudah menduduki perut Sehun (walau tidak sepenuhnya karena dia menumpu di kedua lututnya). Sehun menggeleng.

"sini biar _noona_ ajari.."

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dan membawanya menuju payudara Luhan. "remas. Pilin putingnya. Jilat. Lalu hisap. Mengerti?" Sehun mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum puas. Kini Luhan membalik posisinya menjadi yang dibawah.

Dan Sehunpun melakukan apa yang Luhan perintahkan sebelumnya. Dia meremas payudara kanan Luhan selagi bibirnya menghisap sambil sesekali menjilat puting Luhan. Gadis itu hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya nikmat. Rasanya beda saat tangan _orang lain_ yang menyentuhmu. Sehun terus saja menghisap puting Luhan, meremasnya juga, bergantian sampai Luhan menarik tengkuknya dan menghisap bibir tipis bocah itu.

"_ini kan yang namanya ciuman.."_

Tanpa ragu, Sehunpun melakukan apa yang Luhan lakukan. Dia ikut membalas ciuman Luhan dan tangan kirinya di alihkan Luhan menuju vaginanya yang sudah becek.

Sehun suka rasanya. Lembut, kenyal, becek. Dan dia tersenyum puas saat Luhan mengerang karena Sehun yang baru saja memasukkan dua jarinya ke lubang yang tiba-tiba saja dia temukan saat membelai vagina Luhan.

"_noona, _apa kita sedang melakukan... seks?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sehun mangut-mangut. "enak ya _noona_.." ujar Sehun polos. Luhan menggeram saat tidak sengaja Sehun menggerakkan jarinya.

"Sehun keluarkan jarimu dan ganti dengan penismu sekarang."

"tapi–"

"kumohon.." Luhan menatap Sehun memelas.

"apa tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"ya sudah. Sehun masukkan ya.." tapi dasar Sehun, dia langsung memasukkan semuanya tanpa mendengar protesan dari Luhan. Maklum, dia belum tahu tentang rasa sakitnya.

Walaupun lubang Luhan sudah pernah dimasuki vibrator, tapi rasanya tetap saja sakit. Gadis itupun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bergerak maju mundur disusul dengan Sehun yang mengikuti gerakannya berlawanan arah.

"_engh _Sehun~ ini sungguh-_ahhh~"_ ucapan Luhan terputus saking enaknya. Mana bisa dia bersusah payah bicara saat sedang menanggung kenikmatan seperti ini?

"_AKH!"_ itu saat Sehun menghujam titik terdalam tubuh Luhan. Gadis itu melengkung, menggelinjang tak karuan saat penis Sehun berkali-kali menusuk titik itu setelahnya.

Sehun juga merasa perutnya semakin melilit dan penisnya makin tegang karena vagina Luhan yang makin erat menjepitnya.

Sepertinya Sehun akan mendapat puncaknya sebentar lagi..

**TBC**

Updatenya lama ya? Hehehheee.. maaf yaa.. mood sempet ilang.

Dimohon banget jangan mengharapkan adegan gituan yang hot dari saya. Saya Cuma demen baca, tapi gabisa bikinnya.

Sehun saya bikin 11 tahun karena:

Anak 11 tahun yang masih polos itu banyak

Temen saya udah 16 tahun masih juga cadel

Saya juga percaya ada anak 11 tahun punya penis gede walaupun entah dimana

Anak 11 tahun itu cepet masuknya kalo masalah gituan meskipun dia gangerti apa-apa

Sebenernya pen buat Sehun 10 tahun tapi pas-in aja jaraknya 6 tahun

Oke makasih yaaa buat

**Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi; kkamjongyehet; jongdamn; Meisya; irna .lee .96; Kevin Ryouta; RZHH 261220 II; XiaoLuhan; luhannieka; younlaycious88; BunnyBaek; Overdosed by EXO – Unique; Maple fujoshi2309; LuXiaoLu; saY .You; wolf .angel31; CallmeUcil; angel; Guest; oh-seha; lisnana1; luluna99; Yuan Lian; luludeer; Rly .C .Jaekyu; kim heeki; donutkim; HunHan Baby; Park so hee; Lyncth; ; HyunRa; 9394loves; Kyang kyang (**uname-nya imut aku suka**); febydeer; kim soo jong; anislee; preciouselu; Delu4Selu; dickaihun; Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun; syafazyhun .suzyyeoja; myhunhanbaby; gyusatan; fySugar-Free; Vita Williona Venus; veniantsya; kimjonginofficial (**harusnya istrikimjonginunofficial**); wlywyf; Lady Azhura; junia .angel .58; starparks (**kangen kamu bae**); exostan1127; Hunnie; chacalock; hannie; hunhanhunhan; ChenLin21; hannie (**ini sama ya sama hannie yang sebelumnya?**); kimtams; Fuji jump910; Haru3173; HunLay; Kim –Jung- Hyewon; KimRyeona19; L Hyemi; MissJIA; NaiSillaPhyromaniacs06; Oh Xiaolu; PandaDragon9093; Quint B; SehunHan 04; Shin Yo Yong; Soororo; VanHunhan2; akaoshxlh; baekiii; bebek23; byunchanbaek; devimalik; lingpark; melitakim88; paboasshole; purnama716; puplesky12; rhani .chaiiankmamah; teleportbabies; veniantsya; wereyeolves; xiuxiu chagie; ChaHkyeon; Josa Jo; bbyhan; cyeolsoo; jtr97; khaira12; kotakpensil; sunghyun1307**

**Dan lain lain **yang udah nyempetin baca fanfic saya.. makasih yaa semuanyaaaaaa /kenapa jadi alay?

Sampai ketemu di lap D Senayan ))))

**xoxo**


End file.
